A look into the soul
by keepitcrazy
Summary: Upon being stranded in a peculiar place on earth, Steven and Connie find a strange mirror that changes them for life. Rated T for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

A look into the soul.

Chapter 1

Connie woke with a start. The light above her was a startling bright green, too much for her eyes to take.

"I don't see what Rose Quartz saw in these, humans. They would be useless in battle."

Her hands and legs were clamped to the table, and cold, crystal tools were poking her from all directions.

She couldn't seem to find the power or strength to make any noise, her chest felt almost too heavy to breath.

"Hmmm... This specimen shares the same characteristics as the Steven..."

With a pristine scalpel, the strange being sliced open Connie's skinon her left arm, making her wince in pain. Blood oozed from the wound, which the human-like being loaded into a test tube.

"Put it back in the cell."

Another strange voice grumbled.

In a matter of seconds, she was tossed back on to the cold smooth floor of her cell, her body aching.

"I think we should conduct the second experiment on the Steven, Jasper."

Connie looked at the cell opposite hers, and watched in horror as an unconscious boy was hauled into the experiment room she had just came out of. Too scared to take a breath, she sat still trying to get a grip on what series of events had taken her to this. Why is Steven unconscious? Who are those beings? Where are the other gems?

She knew one thing for sure. She had to get out.

Soon.

Connie is an intelligent human and she knew well enough that panicking would prevent her from thinking rationally, but it didn't stop the adrenalin pumping in her veins. Her cell was about 1x2 meters and an electric field covering one length of the wall allowed her to see out on to the wall. One finger at a time she slipped them past the field. But when she tried to walk all the way through she was met with a sudden bolt of pain all through her body. She gently felt her forehead, and her fingers touched something cold and smooth... Like a gem. It wasn't real or permanent, just a dummy one that prevents her from getting out of the field.

"Aaaaarrgh! Please stop!"

Sounds of pain echoed from the lab. Sending a shock all over her body. She was panicking and trying to find a way out. She had to, or else they may never. On the left wall outside the cell, she saw a small green button. It must be the button to operate the field! Taking of her sneaker, she put her whole arm through the field and felt around. She was careful not to to put her forehead to close.

"Almost...there.."

Her arm was just the right length and she managed to tap the button in a matter of minutes.

"Oh, oh my gosh! I actually did it!"

The electric field on her cell disintegrated and she was free to roam around the halls. But, footsteps were traveling through the the hallway, out of the experiment lab. In a hurry, she raced back to her cell and switched back on the field. Peridot walked out of the lab, barely holding Steven in her fingers, like he was a piece of trash. She carelessly shoved the unconscious boy in to his cell.

"Where you belong,"

And walked out.

"Steven!"

Turning off the cell electrical field, she ran towards Steven's cell.

"Steven!" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

He slowly stirred at the commotion.

"How... What... Oh no, the gems! Garnet! How are we here!"

"Steven, wait a sec. Let me get you out."

She pressed the button on the right of the cell to free him from his prison.

"Connie, what happened to your arm, and what's on your head?"

He put a hand to her forehead and felt the artificial stone.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was to keep me from passing the field, but I managed to turn it off. Can you try get it off with your healing spit?

It could work."

Steven wiped a lubricated finger along the rim of the gem and it slid off her face. He also healed her wounded arm.

"What did they do to you?"

Steven was concerned for Connie, he was really upset that she was stuck in this mess.

"I don't know, but I think they were preforming tests on my body... I think they did the same to you."

Shaken at the thought of his best friend ever having her life threatened, he took her hand and ran down the hall.

"We have to get out of here."

They ran past a cell with a peculiar gem. She was small and red, and very agitated.

"How did this happen! How the heck are you here!" She pointed at Connie. "Agggghh!" She yelled and punched the wall of her cell. "Wait, how are you guys out! Get me out of here! Please, I need to find Sapphire!"

"There's a button here too! Wait just a minute,"

Steven pressed the button to the imprisoned gem's cell, and she raced out of it, leaving the kids in the dust.

"Sapphire!" She yelled as she flew doe the hallway.

"Do you know who she is, Steven?"

He had just as little knowledge that she had about what was going on.

"No, but she almost, kind of, looks like a mini version of Garnet, right!"

"I guess. Where should we go next," she whispered.

"Maybe the other gems are down this direction."

They tiptoed through the west corridor, until finding another foreign gem.

"Steven, you and your friend..."

She was an icy blue gem, with a long, flowing dress.

"Are you Sapphire? You know, someone's looking for you. I can get you out," Steven whispered.

"By the way, your song is beautiful,"

Connie added, trying to be involved in the conversation in some way.

She pressed the button and unlocked Sapphire's cell.

"Thank you."She took their hands and ran to the centre of the ship.

"Ruby!"

"Sapphire!"

The lovers shared a relieving embrace and a couple of affectionate kisses, before fusing into the gem we know and love, Garnet.

"What!" Steven and Connie roared in sync.

"I can't believe you've been a fusion this whole time!" Steven yelled.

"Shhhh, I hear someone coming. Find Pearl and Amethyst and don't let anyone see you," Garnet whispered.

"Are you sure you'll be able to beat her on your own?"Connie asked.

"Don't worry. I'm never alone."

Garnet kissed Steven's forehead to lend him her future vision, and sent him in the right direction.

"Be careful, you two."

Steven and Connie ran towards the control bridge, finding Pearl and Amethyst in their cells on the way.

"How did you get out! Oh no, Connie is stuck here too..."

Pearl said concerned.

"Garnet said you'd be here. We need to get to the control bridge and fly this ship home."

All four headed north of the ship. They saw Peridot in the captain's seat, and tied her up.

"Let me go you clods!"

Suddenly, a huge crash shook the ship, and Garnet crashed into the control bridge, making a huge hole in the ship wall.

"Steven! You have to bubble now! This ship is going down and we're running out of oxygen in here!" Garnet was right. Connie couldn't survive without oxygen in space, and she was beginning to cough now.

"But what about-"

"GO!"

Steven was forced to bubble to protect his friend, and as soon as he did, Garnet punched the bubble out of the ship, towards earth.

"Nooooooo!" Steven cried as he and Connie clung to each other, watching as they grew closer and closer to the earth's atmosphere.

They both blacked out from the immense pressure that was pressed upon them. It was the first time they ever felt that they were dying.

 **As you can probably tell, this is a different version of Jail Break. I don't want to write a chapter on how Connie was involved in this, because I want to get started on the main story. You can leave the backstory to your imagination! ;) Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

A look into the soul.

Chapter 2

They both were awoken when the bubble landed in a enormous tree, and popped. Steven was caught in the sinuous branches, while Connie was hung from her overalls.

"Are you okay!?" She yelled, as she fell to the ground.

Steven began to detangle himself from the branches.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm good, I think."

There was a pause. The pair had no idea where they were on this planet earth and how they could get home. As Steven suddenly realized the situation, he began to break down in tears.

"Oh no, the gems! They, they could be deaaaad!" Steven began balling into Connie's shoulder.

"Steven! Pull yourself together! I promise you they'll be okay," She began to tear up from thinking about her parents.

"Okay," Steven whimpered, wiping his nose.

They were marooned on a flat plain of grassy land, with a few trees here and there. To the east was a tall hill, and a small opening to a cave inside. It was about a ten minute walk.

"We should travel to the top of that hill so we can see where we are," Connie said, pointing at the hill. "Then, we could camp out in that cave."

Steven's stomach growled loudly.

"What about food?"

Connie handed him a small stick of gum.

"Hopefully this will give you enough glucose for a few hours."

They began to trek towards the impressively large hill, looking for edible organisms on the way.

"Do we have to eat bugs and grass?" Steven asked, unenthusiastically.

"Well, bugs are full of protein and there's plenty of grass here..."

Connie picked up a beetle and examined it closely. "I'd rather stick with gum."

"I agree."

Eventually, they reached the base of the hill.

"Okay, time for the climb," Connie sighed. "Wait, can't you shape shift? You could turn into a bird or goat or something and get us up there fast!"

"Well, last time I did that it didn't go to well... But I'll try."

Steven stretched out his limbs and began to shake.

"I'm doing it!"

Then, he transformed into a wonky looking goat.

"I don't want to over do it," he added.

Connie climbed up on him and they began to ascend the hill. However, almost as soon as they started, Steven grew too tired to hold his form and fell to the ground.

"Ugh... Can we take a break?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit heavy. Let's just, check out this cave." Connie said.

The cave had large, purple and blue crystals growing in all directions.

"These guys are pretty spiky," Steven said, feeling the tip of one with his finger.

As they walked deeper and deeper into the cave, they a fork in the path. The path in the middle had an eery glow emitting deep in the cave.

"Let's go down this path. Light is often a good sign," Connie said as she took his hand and led him down the hall. They arrived to a small, circular room with another path beginning on the other side. Gem-like crystallized shards were plastered to the ceiling and walls, all giving off a gentle, purple toned glow.

"Do you think we should set up camp here for tonight? The sun was beginning to go down when we entered the cave anyway," Connie said.

"This place is a little bit creepy, but it's our best shot," Steven replied.

"What are we gonna do for blankets, cuz it's freezing in here,"

Connie noticed that he was shivering and that her fingers were turning purple.

"Ummmm..."

They looked around the room to try and find some source of warmth.

"I'll be your blanket," Connie said, flicking her hair over his torso.

"Who knew long hair was vital for survival!" Steven giggled, as her long locks tickled his chin.

"But now your cold... Hold on a sec,"

He pulled of his shirt and passed it to her.

"Your hair is warm enough."

Connie smiled.

"Night Steven."

He yawned.

"Sleep tight, Connie."


	3. Chapter 3

A Look Into The Soul

Chapter 3

Steven woke up to an empty cave, with his t-shirt thrown on his face. He walked towards the cave entrance, before hearing Connie.

"Hey Steven! I'm up here!"

She yelled, from the top of the hill

"How did you get up there?"

He shouted back.

"Look behind you! A vine!"

A long, thick, rope like vine hung from a tall tree's branch, allowing Steven to climb up to the top of the hill. As he met the cliff edge, Connie put out her hand to pull him up.

"The view is great..."

The sky was painted with vibrant blues and gentle yellows, a bright morning.

"It's beautiful... But hey, if you look all the way over there, you can see what looks like a road!"Connie exclaimed. To reach the road, it would at least take half a day of fast paced traveling.

"Woohoo! We're saved!" Steven yelled as he picked up Connie into a tight hug.

"But," She started as he set her back on the ground,"We should focus on preparing for the journey. Plus, I'm starving!"

"Look! There is a river over there! I hope you like fish," Steven said.

Steven jumped back on the vine, Connie not far behind, and slid down to the ground.

"We should gather some sticks for spears and some kind of stone to sharpen them." Connie said, as she surveyed the trees.

"Oh! There are some sharp crystal thingeys back in the cave. I'll go look," Steven exclaimed. He ran back towards the cave and entered the room they slept in.

"Hmmm, they're all pretty small..."

He thought, as he examined the small crystals. He followed the other path leading him deeper into the cave. A gentle glow lured him further in and eventually, he came across an even smaller room, barely talk enough for him to stand. Giant sharp crystals filled all empty spaces and surrounded a large, cracked mirror. On the frame of the mirror was a small imprint of a smooth stone, like a gem should have been there. Instead, it was another crystal object forcefully placed in the imprint. Steven slowly reached and touched the mirror, causing it to shine a startling bright light, and open up to a dark path. Steven's youthful curiosity got the better of him and so he walked inside and followed the path. It somehow led him to beach city, but not the version he recognizes. Buildings were destroyed and on fire, the sky was black with smoke, and the temple was badly damaged. He began running up the beach towards the temple out of fear and relief, because he was overjoyed to be home. Pearl met him at the porch. As Steven began to cry with happiness and pulled her into a hug, she pushed him aside violently.

"What are you doing back here? Didn't I say for you to leave?!"

Steven was completely confused. Wasn't she glad to see him?

"What? Garnet punched Connie and I out of the ship and we got lost, remember?" He wasn't sure why Pearl was so mad.

"Steven, your gem is useless and you failed us all, which is why your not allowed to show that gem in this temple until Rose comes back!"She screamed all of this in his face. She walked into the temple and locked the door behind her. Steven banged on the door as he cried. He could see Garnet and Amethyst standing on the warp pad, staring at him with faces of disgust.

"Guys, please tell me your joking!"

He pleaded weakly. It just didn't seem real to him. After a while, he gave up and walked across the beach to his dad's car wash. Greg was no where to be found. In fact, every human in beach city was gone, except for one young girl who stood across the road from him.

"Connie?" He said as he walked up to her. He placed his head on her arm and cried into her shoulder "Oh Connie you won't ever believe what just ha-"

"GET OFF ME!" She screeched, slapping his head and walking a few steps back. "I meant it when I said I never want to see you again!"

She ran away from him, leaving him to process the immense pain his heart felt.

"Steven?"

"Steeeveeen!"

Connie called in the dark cave. She spotted his curly black hair peeking out of the room of the mirror. She was horrified to see him staring into the mirror, on his knees and a completely expressionless face, except for the hot tears that rolled down his cheeks. His eyes were glassy, and glowing green and he wouldn't respond to her voice.

"Steven! Wake up! What is going on?!"

She yelled, as she shook him from side to side.

Steven blinked, before turning around and clinging to Connie's waist, crying more powerfully than she had ever saw him before.

"What's the matter?"

She whispered softly. Steven stood up and quickly pulled her away from the room with the mirror, he knew something was weird about it

"Am I... Do you think... Do you hate me?"

He whispered, wiping his face on his shirt.

"Steven, I mean, how could you even think that? Of course I don't hate you! I don't think anyone can," she said, worried that she had done something to hurt his feelings.

"Did I, did I do something wrong?" She whispered.

"No, but, that mirror, don't look at it," he said.

"When I looked at it, it made a path to beach city and the gems and you hated me and everyone was gone and it just made no sense!"

"Your worst nightmare..."

Connie whispered.

"What?"

"The mirror showed you your worst nightmare." She said.

"But what if it's true!" Steven yelled. "What if my gem is useless and I can't do anything and I'm just a horrible person and I shouldn't exist! And-"

"Stop. Just stop."

"But-"

"Steven! You know this isn't true. And anyway, I think your a great person. Your brave, courageous, empathetic, caring, funny and adorable and-"

"And what?" Steven whimpered.

Connie had had gotten a bit carried away and the two were blushing terribly.

"I said...funny! Your definitely one funny guy, Steven." And she pulled him in to warm embrace.

"And you're adorable."

"Wait, What!"

 **Thank you guys for all your support! You all really motivate me to** **keep writing this story, you** **know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think you guys will like this chapter!**

A Look in to the soul

Chapter 4

"Is it not obvious?" Connie laughed.

Steven stood up and took her hand

"Well I am quite charming," he shot her a goofy smile.

"C'mon, we'd better start fishing before my stomach digests itself."

He added. Quickly, he grabbed a crystal shard from the wall to use for sharpening the fishing spears, and then the pair began heading out in the direction of the river.

"I found some ideal sticks for spears right around there," Connie pointed at the trees near the river bank. They collected a few bundles of sticks and twigs and began to sharpen their tips.

"What do you think the mirror was there for. I mean, it just seems to serve no purpose. There are things that I don't need to see again," Connie said.

"Like what?" Steven asked, curiously.

"Oh, well, you couldn't help me with it, it's just that I'm scared about people judging me and making fun of me."

"It's not that hard to get over! I can help you," Steven said determined to help out his friend in anyway he can.

"It's not the same for you Steven, you're so confident and you don't care about what people think of you. I wish it was the same for me... I just feel so ashamed at times," She pulled her knees to chest and mumbled and rested her head on them.

"No! Name something that you should be ashamed about!"

"Okay, Fine. Firstly I've never danced in front of anyone, and-"

Steven cut across her sentence, surprised she was still worried about her lack of dancing.

"Yes you have! You've done it with me, remember? Here,"

He took her hand and pulled her on to her feet. Lacing their hands together, Connie placed her right hand on his shoulder and Steven placed his left on her waist. They slowly waltz side to side.

"See? Easy. What next?"

"I haven't really swam at all..."

Connie muttered.

Steven took off his shirt and splashed water from the river on his face, before diving into the cool pool.

"Come on in! The waters nice."

"But what about our clothes? It's best to keep them dry if we want to survive here." Connie was trying to find any excuse she could to not have to get in the water.

"Take off your overalls, that way you can keep them dry and keep your t-shirt on, if you want."

Reluctantly, Connie removed her shoes and overalls and dipped a toe in the river. Steven didn't want to pressure her in to something she didn't want to do, it just isn't in his nature. He put out his hand for her, inviting her in.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Actually, this isn't as bad as I thought!"

Connie was waist deep in the river, splashing water on Steven.

"Stop! Ahh it's cold!"

He laughed, splashing back.

"Now, anything else? I've helped you with swimming," Steven was inches away from her face, his hair and face glistening from the water droplets, and his eyes were huge from looking in to hers. Connie was the same, and a blush creeped to her cheeks before she spoke.

"I've never kissed any one either..."

She whispered, looking to her left. It was impossible to make eye contact with Steven because of her overwhelming embarrassment.

He picked up her dainty hand and felt her palm rest in his.

"That's... Not hard to do..."

He looked to his left as there pupils widened and blood flushed their faces. A shaking hand was placed on Connie's arm, and before long, quivering lips met quivering lips.

Steven pulled away quickly before anxiously asking

"Is that... Okay?"

A shake in his voice, a fear that he went too far.

"Steven! I... I guess it's what I expected. You're totally a romantic," Connie giggled.

"Really? Are you not... You're okay about me, liking, you?"

"Are you okay about me liking you?"

She replied.

In his shock and delight, all he could say was

"Yes!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the short chapter and long wait! I've been pretty busy lately but next week I can promise more chapters. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Love you all! 3**

A look into the soul

Chapter 5

The pair were about to share another kiss, except Steven clutched his Stomach and doubled up with hunger.

"Foooood!"

"There's tons of fish here! Get out for a second," Connie and Steven clambered back on to the river bank, still partially unclothed so they could dry off.

"If I just... Ha!"

Connie stabbed at the water and caught a fish on her first try!

"Nice! Can we cook it now?"

Steven asked eagerly.

"Let's catch some more, so we don't get hungry again. Here,"

She handed him another spear and they continued to stab the water for about half an hour. After they caught a satisfactory amount of fish, they climbed back up to the cave, but staying well away from the mirror.

"Could you get some wood, so we can cook theses up?" Connie asked.

After a while, they set up a fire and began roasting the fish they caught.

"They look so sad..." Steven whimpered, on the edge of tears.

"Oh come on, you were starving a seconded ago! Eat up,"

They rabidly gobbled up each piece of flesh and scraped each bone clean. Then they stomped out the fire and since this night was much warmer than the last, they decided to lay on the small cliff outside the cave and look at the stars.

"Do you wanna get going tomorrow?"

Steven asked, barely able to keep awake.

"That would be a good idea. I'm sick of sleeping rough,"

Connie said, wrapping her arm around him and hugging him tightly.

"Ok, because I... cannge...bflfff..."

Steven was flat against the stone and was snoring soundly.

Connie yawned and kissed his forehead.

"Oh, Steven..."

And the night drifted into silence


	6. Chapter 6

A look into the soul

Chapter 6

Connie sat alone on the edge of hill's cliff, at the very top. The moon was still up, but she had no sense of time. She wasn't able to sleep, because she was actually deeply worried. She had been constantly comforting Steven, assuring him that they'll find a way home and arrive in the beach city they knew and love, when she didn't even believe it herself. She loved Steven, kissing him was greatly anticipated by her, but sometimes, it was like looking after a young child. Even though he was a gem with a good sense of his powers, he was very sensitive and delicate and needed to be cared for. What she forgot is that she was a child too, and she needed to be cared for just as much, and that this pressure on her was too much to take.

Her tears soaked into the dusty earth on the surrounding rock, before she jumped at the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Are you okay?"

It was Steven. He had woken up from the sound of her crying. Connie wiped her nose.

"I'm fine. It's okay."

"I feel really horrible for getting you stuck in all this, this wasn't supposed to have you involved. I'm so sorry.."

He had his hands around her waist, resting his chin on her right shoulder, sharing her sadness.

"No, it's okay Steven. If it weren't for this whole situation, I wouldn't have gotten to spend this great time with you,"

Steven blushed, and Connie turned around to face him. She pulled him onto her lap while he rested her head on her shoulders enjoying being caressed by her on his curly head of hair. After a few minutes, he pulled his head back to look into her eyes, shyly, while their cheeks burned ferociously. Gently, he placed a kiss on her right cheek and moved around her face, peppering each spot with kisses, tickling Connie in the process. Connie then tugged on his shirt, pulling him into a greatly appreciated, passionate kiss, creating pleasurable tingles all throughout their bodies. Steven laid back, his head on the ground, while Connie cuddled next to him, smiling, slightly dazed from the kiss.

"I can't tell you how much I've wanted to be able to kiss you, to love you. You are my whole universe, Connie." He whispered.

"You're my favourite universe," Connie yawned back, very sleepy now that she had forgotten her worries. She placed a light kiss on his round cheek, before falling into a calming, deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the short chapters! I'm pretty sure keeping it together (the episode where Garnet and Steven discover fused gems) is after jailbreak, but as you can tell, this story doesn't follow the rules completely, and isn't fully cannon. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all your reviews! It makes me elated every time I see a new review and I read them all! Love you all and thank you for your support!**

A look into the soul

Chapter 7

Thunderous booms filled the cavities of each corner of the cave.

Ear piercing screeches rippled through the silent night air.

Something was awakening.

"Steven wake up! Did you hear that?"

The sun was barely peeking out over the horizon, while the sky was still black.

"No, what did you hear?"

"Like, a scream, coming from that cave with the mirror," she pointed down at the cave that they now are reluctant to sleep in, because of the eerie mirror that laid suspiciously dormant in it.

They clambered down the hill to the entrance of the cave and halted.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Steven said, anxiously.

"It's better if we sneak up on this thing before it sneaks up on us."

Connie gripped his hand and they continued further into the mouth of the cave. They shimmied along the damp, dark walls and headed towards the room of the mirror.

A startling bright light was piercing the blackness of the cave as the screaming became more and more intense.

"I really think we shou-"

"Shhh! Don't let it hear us!"

Connie cut across.

"Let's go to that side so we can get a better view,"

All of a sudden, a huge, white silhouette of a humanoid being was created, like a gem attempting to reform. However, this gem being's body was severely distorted, having limbs in strange places and no symmetry. It crashed out of the mirror, black and smoky, and charged right for the kids.

At just the right moment, Steven summoned his shield, and pulled Connie with him towards the door entrance.

"C'mon, this way!" He yelled.

As they reached the door, Steven began to grow weak from keeping his shield up for too long.

"Throw the shield at it if you can!"

Connie yelled, as she throwing stones at the monster to take its attention away from Steven. With a last burst of energy, Steven fired his shield, right at the creature's gem, causing it to crack. With one last ear piercing cry, the gem being poofed into a black cloud of smoke, that was sucked into the gem.

"Are you okay?"

Connie yelled, from the cave exit.

"Yeah, but you should take a look at this."

The creatures gem was made up of gem shards, a forced fusion. It was an experiment being carried out by home world, forcing gems together

to create one heartless, powerful being.

"Garnet was saying something about this to me, about fused gem shards,"

Steven murmured, beginning to pick it up to examine it more closely. Just as one grey gem shard met his flesh, it was attracted to the gem on his belly button, and adhered to it immediately.

"Steven, there's something on your gem," Connie asked with concern.

"It's not coming off!"

Steven exclaimed as he tried all he could to pull the shard off. A grey, fuzzy blur surrounded his gem, a lot like the blur the creature was made up of.

"We'll deal with this later, because we can't afford to lose anymore daylight," Connie said, eager to begin their journey home. Not long after they gathered a few minor supplies, they began to head deeper into the forest, towards the road of safety.


	8. Chapter 8

A look into the soul.

Chapter 8

The forest floor was mucky and smeared with rotting leaves. The musky, dense smell choked Connie and Steven as they travelled towards the road.

"Okay, we've gone pretty far. Let's take a break," Connie panted, a little out of breath. Steven crawled to the ground, swimming in his own sweat.

"Let me have a look at your gem,"

Connie rolled Steven on to his back, and lifted his shirt to examine the gem shard stuck to his gem.

"What do think, doctor?"

"We've either got to chop your body in two, or we can try the tickle treatment!"

Connie mercilessly tickled Steven's stomach and neck, having partly planned this ambush in advance.

"No, stop! How was I so stupid to fall for this!"

Steven yelled,between each breath of laughter.

"Okay really, we should sit down."

Connie giggled as she sat on a sturdy log conveniently close to them.

"Does it hurt you at all?"

She was beginning to understand that this was a serious matter to be dealt with accordingly.

"No, but it looks like it's spreading..."

The grey haze was now covering a larger radius and was slowly becoming more intense in colour.

"What about your healing powers? Will they help at all?"

"I guess I could try,"

Steven licked a finger and placed it on his gem. The shard stuck stubbornly nonetheless.

"Nothing changed,"

He said disappointed.

"Well, it's okay. When we get back to the gems they will hopefully know what to do. We should keep walking if we wanna reach the road by this evening."

"We just sat down!"

Steven moaned, exhausted.

"Oh come on! Your supposed to be the fit one here!"

"Hey! These guns are pretty heavy and are weighing me down!"

Steven exclaimed, flexing his arm at Connie.

"You know, if we, fused, we could use less energy and move more efficiently. What do you think?"

Connie suggested, however still a little nervous about the whole experience.

"That's a good idea… do we need music?"

Steven asked, pulling out his phone.

"It would make it easier,"

Connie replied.

Placing his phone in the ground speaker side up, Connie put out her hand to pull Steven from the ground. Swaying side to side, they danced energetically before Connie swing Steven so he hung in her arms, and unexpectedly placed a quick kiss on his forehead. In the fits of giggles, Steven's gem glowed brightly and Stevonnie formed out of bright light.

"Feels nice to be back!" They said, examining their body, remembering the last time they were formed.

They began to run towards the forest edge, suddenly energized from the burst of excitement.

"Look, we're almost there!"

Stevonnie continued to jog along the forest, covering ground faster than before.

After an hour or two, they finally reached the barren dirt road.

They ran right up to the edge,

"Woohoo! We're here!"

Before a large truck came flying past. Stevonnie yelled in shock of the near collision with the truck, lost their balance and unfused.

Steven and Connie fell flat on the ground, weak and tired from Stevonnie working their bodies a little too much.

"Ugh, my head aches..."

Connie groaned, gripping her head and squeezing her eyes tightly closed.

"My back is broken! Ugh please Connie carry meeeee!" Steven whined, rubbing the pain in his lower back.

"No, we have to keep moving,"

She began to began to follow to walk up along the road, heading north.

"I wonder if there's any signal here.."

She pulled out her mobile.

"Ugh, still nothing."

"Connie, please can we take a proper break? It's getting dark now, we could camp right here, in the trees." Steven suggested.

"Okay, I am really tired anyway."

They retreated a little bit into the density of the forest, and lied down on pillows of leaves.

"How's the gem now?"

Connie asked, pulling up his shirt to see.

"Uhh, it's covering my stomach now!"

Steven said, panicking.

"Don't worry, when I find a phone signal I'll be able to call my parents, and, this will all be sorted. I know it will."

"Ugh, this is all my fault. All this stupid gem stuff, getting lost out here, we're probably gonna die. I can't understand why you even hang out with me! I-I mean your just getting into these unnecessary problems, and, and-"

Steven stuttered and babbled, panic rising up his throat.

"Shh, it's okay. Believe me, if I didn't want to hang out with you, I wouldn't! Thing is, I like you the way you are, and if I were you, I wouldn't change any of it. Your perfect by being you."

Connie placed her hand on his, and affectionately stroked his cheek.

"Connie, why do people fall in love?"

Steven hummed, a smile pasted along his face once more.

"Well, I theorise its related to securing a mate and is an evolutionary trait humans gained for higher chances to reproduce and- wait, that was just a pick up line, not a question."

Connie blushed as she chattered on.

"Reproduce?"

Steven said, completely confused.

"Hey, not my job telling you. I only know cuz my mom's a doctor,"

Connie said, somewhat surprised that he had never learned about 'the birds and the bees'.

"Well, I don't care why it happens, all I know is that I'm in it..."

Steven shyly whispered, inches away from Connie's face.

"You've really matured, you know? At least now you can understand what your doing now..."

Connie blushed, then kissed the tip of his nose.

Steven giggled and his eyes grew bigger, having a very youthful, cute look on his face.

"But then again, your still Steven!"

She kissed his cheek, but then Steven unexpectedly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey! Give me a proper one! I know you want to,"

He said about the kiss, then kissing her directly on her lips.

"For someone who's never really kissed before, your excellent at it."

Connie sighed, still feeling the sensation on her lips.

"Really? I feel so awkward when I do..."

He said, lying down onto their bed of grass.

"We should probably go to sleep now,"

He yawned, then wrapping his arms around his love, his warm arms feeling incredibly comfortable around Connie.

"We leave in the morning, Ok?"

"Sure, good night Connie."

Connie was already snoring, so Steven cuddled up to her, and dug his head in to her beautiful, warm, curly locks, breathing in her soft scent.

"I think I really do love you..."

Sorry for the long wait! Writers block is getting to me.㈸0 hope you like the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A Look Into The Soul.

Chapter 9.

Drops of morning dew landed on faces of two sleepy children, Steven and Connie who were camping on the forest floor, waking them up.

The sky was a gentle blue, and the day was the slightly cool.

"Okay, it's time to keep moving,"

Connie stood up and dusted herself off. Sleeping out in the open was becoming almost routine for the pair. They picked up were hey left off and began to follow along he road.

"What country do you think we're in?"

Steven pondered as they continued their trek.

"I'm assuming we're in America, because I'm pretty sure it was the country I saw we were hurtling towards from space."

A dusty jeep flew past the pair, covering them in chalky earth.

"*cough* At least these cars are a sign of a civilization near by."

Connie chocked, pulling out her phone to check for signal.

"Wait! Steven, look! There's ONE BAR!" Connie screamed with exhilaration, almost shoving her phone in his face.

"Call, call, call!"

Steven exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Okay, okay. It's dialing now."

The phone rang go less than 2 seconds before Connie's panicking mother picked up the phone.

"CONNIE! Where on earth are you! Are you hurt? Hold on, I'm calling the police again."

Priyanka Maheswaren was on the verge of a watery breakdown with the relief of hearing her daughters voice.

"Mom, Steven and I are fine, but-"

"That STEVEN boy is with you?"

Dr Maheswaren hissed.

"Yeah, but not the other crystal gems. We were separated from them when the ship crashed and we la-"

"WHAT SHIP?!"

"The space ship!"

"Okay... But where are you now?"

Priyanka breathed, trying to slow her heart down.

"We don't know... There are no signs, billboards, nothing. Just a dusty road."

Connie sighed, looking all around the open road, searching for some landmark.

"Connie, don't hang up. The police are going to try and pinpoint the location of your phone, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Connie turned to Steven.

"They're going to try and find the location of my phone, so we just have to wait. How's your gem doing?"

Steven pulled up her shirt, exposing his troubled gem. The grey haze had spread all the way to the base of his neck and below his waist.

"Not getting any better.."

He sighed, poking at the enlarged gem shard that seemed to be getting bigger every time he looked at it. The shard was beginning to absorb his energy, leaving him fatigued.

"We're just gonna have to wait and see..."

I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but it's because I'm taking a short break on this fanfic. I'm working on some crossovers (I need to do some gravity falls ones!) it's not like I'm letting go of this one, I'm just gonna take about a month off, so sorry if it disappoints! Love you all and I'll see you later!


End file.
